Inesperado
by andreamaria1498
Summary: ACHELE. Una pequeña pelea llevará a algo inesperado pero deseado.


Otro One-Short más. Antes que nada quería decir lo mal que me siento por lo de Cory pero a la vez lo orgullosa que estoy por lo que ha hecho. Sinceramente no soy Finchel/Monchele shipper, y creo que esto me ha hecho que no me guste tanto Cory como antes, pero aún así me parece un chico fantástico y es unos de mis preferidos en Glee, así que le doy todos mis ánimos a que se recupere del todo. Dicho esto, os dejo con esta nueva historieta. Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras criticas.

* * *

Las 00:30 y yo saliendo de trabajar. No es que no me guste mi trabajo, para mi actuar es lo mejor y si lo juntas con cantar y bailar ya es insuperable, pero una cosa es gustarte lo que haces y otra muy distinta es pringar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y lo mejor es que casi siempre era yo la que más tarde salía, por ejemplo, hoy Lea ha salido a las diez, una hora normal, no como yo, pero bueno, todo sea por Glee.

Hablando de todo un poco. En un descanso de rodaje que han hecho, he aprovechado y he ido a descansar un poco a mi tráiler y me he encontrado con Lea, cosa normal porque lo compartimos…

-Hola fea. – Le dije de forma cariñosa tocándole el hombro.

Ella estaba mirando noséelque en su móvil y al perecer, lo que fuese que estuviese mirando era bastante interesante porque no me hizo ni puñetero caso.

-¿Hola? ¡Ey! ¡Lea! – Me costó lo suyo.

-Dime. – Dijo sin mirarme.

-Nada, que he ido antes al hospital y me faltan cuatro telediarios.

-Mmmh, bien. – Nada, seguía a lo suyo.

-Vale, pues voy a morirme a otra parte. Adiós. – Esta era su última oportunidad, si no me hace caso me voy a seguir con lo mío.

-Vale.

Dicho esto me fui, para el caso que me hizo prefiero ir a hablar con la pared, creo que sería hasta más divertido e interesante.  
Volvimos al trabajo y mientras repasaba el guión pude ver a Lea ahora con su guión en la mano. De la nada apareció Darren diciéndole algo, Lea otra vez le hizo el mismo caso que a mí, o sea, ninguno. El pobre chico al final se fue, normal. Volvimos a grabar y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Lea, tanto era que Ryan, ya un poco cabreado por la falta de concentración por parte de Lea mandó a todos a casa salvo a mí y a Puck. Somos dos afortunados.

-¡Dianna, Puck cinco minutos y vamos con vuestras escenas! – Iba a aprovechar esos cinco minutos para ver si conseguía averiguar que le pasaba a Lea.

-¿Se puede? – Dije llamando a la puerta del tráiler.

-Sí, claro, también es tu tráiler no hace falta que llames.

-Por si acaso… - Lea me miró con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Querías algo? – Pregunto un poco borde.

-Sí, que como me quedan cuatro telediarios había pensado en montar una fiesta, ¿te apuntas?

-¿Qué? ¿Dianna de que me estás hablando? – Dijo guardando algunas cosas en su bolso.

-Nada, nada… - Dije sentándome en un sofá.

-Dianna hoy no estoy para estas tonterías, ¿vale?

-Vale, pero al menos podías no pasar de mí como de la mierda o decirme que te pasa, no sé vamos, que se note un poco que soy tu amiga.

- Dianna, ya te he dicho que no estoy para tonterías y ahora solo me faltaba discutir contigo, vamos, ya el colmo.

-Solo me he preocupado por ti. – Dije levantándome.

-Bueno pues estoy bien, ya está.

-Venga ya Lea, prefiero que me digas que no me lo quieres contar a que me mientas.

- Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no hace falta, creo ser lo suficiente mayor.

- Pues muy bien, nos vemos en casa. – Y dicho esto me fui dando un portazo para que se diese cuenta de mi enfado.

Será desagradecida. Vale, todos a veces tenemos nuestros días malos, pero no creo que sea para tratarme así, creo yo.

Por fin salía, estoy que me duermo encima. Increíblemente llegue a casa sin darme contra una farola, estoy orgullosa de mí. Después de tirarme media vida buscando las llaves en mi bolso me dispongo a entrar. A estas horas ya estará durmiendo, intentaré hacer el mínimo ruido posible… ¡CRIS! Las llaves al suelo.

-Mierda.- Dije en susurro cerrando la puerta lo más poco ruidoso posible.

Me fui a mí habitación, no tenía ganas de comer nada así que me cambié, me puse unos shorts y una camiseta y me metí en la cama. Cuando me faltaban segundos para entrar en fase rem dos toques suaves en la puerta me desvelan.

-¿Se puede? – Pregunto Lea asomando la cabeza.

-Sí, claro, también es tu casa. – Dije molesta haciendo referencia a lo que me dijo ella.

-Dianna… - Dijo quejándose.

-Dime. – Dije volviendo a la posición que estaba dándole la espalda.

-Vamos Dianna. – Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¿Vamos qué?

-Lo siento, ¿vale?

-Mmmh, bien. – Le pensaba devolver todas.

-Vamos Dianna. –Dijo ahora sacudiéndome.

-Lea, no estoy para estas tonterías.

-Serás… Lo mío iba enserio. –Dijo sentándose y apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama.

-¿Y se puede saber que te pasaba? – Dije sin girarme.

-Si me mirases al menos, te lo diría. – Rápidamente me puse en la misma posición que ella. Sinceramente me preocupaba el porque estaba así.

-Dime.

-Es que hoy, Ryan me ha llamado para que hablásemos y sinceramente me pensaba que iba a ser una tontería, ya sabes, bueno, el caso es que me ha dicho que la audiencia de Glee había bajado bastante y que… que era culpa mía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque según él, estoy distraída y no le pongo la ilusión que le debería de poner y que siempre le he puesto. – Dijo empezando a llorar.

-Ey, no le hagas ni caso. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que realmente pienso? – Le dije cogiéndole de la cara para que me mirase y dejase de llorar. Ella me hizo un gesto para que siguiese. – Qué la culpa es de él, que se le está acabando la imaginación y le echa la culpa a otra persona para desahogarse.

-¿Tú crees? – Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Estoy segurísima, me jugaría lo que quisieses. – Dije secándole las últimas lágrimas.

-¿Me, me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?

-Claro, no tienes ni que preguntármelo. – Dicho esto nos pusimos cómodas, ella se apoyaba en mi pecho mientras que yo le acariciaba el pelo.

-De veras que siento muchísimo haberte hablado así. No era mi inten… - No la dejé seguir.

-No te disculpes más.

-Sí, sí que me disculpo y te debo muchas más. Te he tratado fatal. Respecto a lo que te dije de que no te preocupases por mí espero que no lo vayas a hacer. De verdad que me encanta que te preocupes por mí. – Ahora se había puesto en la misma posición yo y se podría decir que nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca.

No conteste, no porque no supiese que contestar, sino porque me había quedado paralizada, tener a Lea tan cerca de mí me estaba haciendo enloquecer. Creo que a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo, lo podía ver en su mirada que penetraba en la mía. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par dejándome deleitar su precioso color café. La gente puede decir que los ojos marrones no son bonitos, que prefieren unos verdes o azules, pero si me preguntasen yo sin duda diría que los ojos que más me gustan no son marrones, ni azules, ni verdes, son los de Lea. Tienen un color especial que te envuelven en una burbuja y te olvidas de todo, hasta de quien eres. Podía quedarme una eternidad mirándolos.  
Volviendo a la vida real. Notaba como Lea se iba acercando a mí poco a poco, quedaban escasos centímetros para que nuestros labios se rozasen, pero yo me eche hacía atrás, razón, no la sé. Lea se alejó con la misma velocidad pero esta vez con la mirada en sus pies. Eso me hizo sentirme fatal, quería besarla, pero no sé porque me tiré hacía atrás. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.  
Puse mi mano en su rostro y lo acaricie haciendo así que me mirase otra vez. Su mirada era de confusión. Acaricié con mis dedos todo su rostro, primero le aparté un mechón que le caía y se lo puse detrás de la oreja. Después seguí con sus mejillas que estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Sonreí por ello y ella otra vez ella volvía a desviar su mirada pero ahora por timidez. En ese momento morí de ternura. Apoyé mi codo en la cama para poder apoyar la cabeza en mí palma de la mano y tener una mejor vista de ella. Seguía con mi recorrido y ahora acariciaba sus carnosos y apetecibles labios. Ahora era yo la que me iba acercando a sus labios, pero como ella, muy lentamente. Mis labios ya rozaban los suyos y podría jurar que cuando esto pasó chispas salieron. Cerré los ojos pero al no sentir nada los abrí con cara de extrañada, ahora era ella la que se había alejado y me miraba con una traviesa sonrisa. Se puso encima de mí, entre mis piernas. Subió su mano hacía mi rostro y ahora ella me empezaba a acariciar con la mayor delicadeza y amor que jamás había visto. Hizo el mismo recorrido que yo y siempre con una sonrisa de lado en la cara. No hacían falta las palabras, entre las miradas y las sonrisas nos lo decíamos todo. Finalmente, después de todo el recorrido se acercó a mí con la misma velocidad que las dos anteriores veces, pero esta vez yo no me iba apartar, lo tenía claro. Primero fue un suave beso acompañado de caricias y algún que otro suspiro, y lo que empezó siendo un casto beso termino siendo un pasional y acelerado beso. La lengua de Lea jugaba con la mía intentando ganar esa batalla que por ahora la ganaba yo. Estoy casi segura de que si esto me estuviera pasando con otra persona ya le estaría arrancando la ropa, pero en este momento no me hacía falta, es decir, llegaría ese momento, pero no ahora. Ahora solo quería disfrutar de mi morena.

Sin duda esto era algo que no me esperaba que pasase nunca, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que es algo que siempre he deseado.


End file.
